This invention relates to a novel arrangement for locking a hubcap to a vehicle wheel.
Many vehicle wheels have hubcaps which have substantially the same diameter as the wheel and are mounted by clips over the beaded rim of the wheel. A screwdriver inserted between the clip and rim can be used to pry the hubcap from the wheel. Further, such hubcaps are difficult to mount, requiring the use of a rubber mallet or the like to properly position the clip on the rim. Sometimes, the clip is not mounted tight on the rim resulting in loss of the hubcap during travel. Accordingly, this invention provides arrangement between a hubcap and a vehicle wheel for mounting the hubcap on the wheel simply by pressing the hubcap to the exterior wheel surface and twisting the hubcap. The mounting arrangement is desinged to lock the hubcap in place to prevent unauthorized removal by prying it loose and to prevent accidental loss during vehicle movement.